There are vast numbers of systems and methods available today to satisfy the demand for electrical energy. The production of clean energy, environmentally acceptable, or renewable clean energy which, in the process of creation, does not emit substances harmful to the environment and humanity is a desirable objective.
Currently, dominant popular methods used to produce clean electrical energy are:
A: Wind, powering windmills;
B: Water turbines generating electricity; and
C: Solar panels producing electricity through light.
Each of these systems is successful in generating clean electrical energy. However, there are many disadvantages to be taken into consideration, such as noise factors and the distortion of otherwise beautiful landscapes and sea areas. In addition, it becomes necessary to use large land areas to construct solar fields, rendering valuable property useless for any other purpose.